1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ADF paper feed tray connected to an ADF (Auto Document Feeder) for supplying a sheet to an image reading apparatus such as, for example, a multi function peripheral or a scanner, and an image reading apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An auto document feeder (hereinafter suitably referred to as “ADF”) provided in an image reading apparatus, such as a multi function peripheral or a scanner, is connected with an ADF paper feed tray on which sheets to be supplied to the ADF are placed. The sheets placed on the ADF paper feed tray are sequentially supplied to the ADF, and then are discharged below the ADF paper feed tray.
The size of the ADF paper feed tray is designed to be relatively large in order to sufficiently hold the sheets, and therefore the unsightliness of the large ADF paper feed tray cannot be avoided. Additionally, there arises another problem that when the size of the ADF paper feed tray becomes large, it becomes difficult to see the sheet discharged below the ADF paper feed tray.